


Baby Doll

by Multifangirl69



Series: The sins of Spider-man [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man Far from Home - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Consensual Mistreat, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Peter lost a bet and has to wear girl clothing for halloween. Quentin takes the opportunity and indulges.





	Baby Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and spicy. I just think Peter would look so fucking good in a skirt and thigh highs.  
As you can see in the tags, this is shameless smut. You can either count this as "Peter never finds out Quentins true identity" or "Peter finds out Quentins true identity, but actually helps Quentin redeem himself". Whatever you want to imagine, they're in a consensual relationship with kinks negotiated beforehand and they love each other a lot.  
If anyone asks for it, I might write a second part.
> 
> Korean Translation (by Ellen): https://iamfarmer.postype.com/post/4339591

Halloween is great. Since becoming Spiderman, it's just fun to see all the children wearing poorly made costumes copying his. It was quite adorable. And Peter obviously enjoyed dressing up himself. Not this time though.

Someone from another class had planned a big party and somehow Peter, Ned and MJ got invited too. That actually led Peter to lose a bet. As soon as they had heard about it, he was sure it was just another cool kids party they wouldn't attend. MJ disagreed. Looking back, it was stupid to accept the punishment in case he was wrong.

Because now that he was standing in front of the mirror, he felt stupid.

The worst part is, that he actually had to admit it was quite comfortable. With the white, thick pullover exposing his stomach, he was on a perfect line between sweating and and freezing. The black skirt snug perfectly around his hip, emphazing the V line. Maybe the lace panties underneath were a little itchy and he was sure after a whole night of walking, he will wish for death to come. The high stockings were also a bit tight around his thighs and the pale pink didn't quite fit with the color scheme, but the little bunny face on top did look adorable.

He was just about to put on his shoes when the doorbell rang. Due to May already being out for the night, Peter was forced to abandon the black sneakers and open the door. Obviously he expected his friends and not Quentin.

"Hey, baby, I just wa-" The man stilled, his eyes widened as he took in the boys appearence.

"Well, what a surprise."

"Oh, I, err," Peter followed the others gaze downwards and felt his face flush.

"Baby, you shouldn't have dressed up for me," Quentin smiled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. A small punch made him pull back in a laugh.

"It's my Halloween costume!" Shaking his head, Peter turned to go back into his room. Heavy boots followed him.

"Do you also have a wig?"

"No, but only because I didn't had the money for it," Peter replied, watching the older man over his shoulder. He had his gaze fixated on the boys legs, mindlessly licking his lips when Peter lifted his skirt just a bit.

"Oh baby, you could have asked me." 

A hum was the response, followed by the boy shaking his head. Peter glanced at Quentin a moment longer before bending over to pick up his shoes again. The greedy hands on his hips didn't suprise him.

"No, you're right. That outfit is enough." Sharp nails pressed through the soft skirt material, finding tender flesh underneath. Curiously, Quentin let his hands slide until he could grip the edge and pull the skirt up. Peter watched a smile curl the mans lips through the mirror.

"And here I thought it can't get any better," he mumbled, pulling at the black lace underwear, tight fitting around the plump ass. With a laugh, Peter straighened his posture again and turned to look at the man properly.

"I don't have time. MJ and Ned are gonna be here soon and we want to go to a party," he explained, moving over to his bed. Quentin watched him sit down, stopping him with a thoughtful hum from putting on his shoes.

"I'm sure we have enough time. Baby, you owe me this, considering you obviously didn't plan to show me that outfit!" Before Peter could protest, Quentin fell on his knees between the boys legs, quick hands pulling them over his shoulders. This way, the boy had no choice but to obey the strong grip.

"Oh, I owe you this, huh?" Peter laughed, shaking his head just a little. The smirk on his face died immidiately when Quentin bit down on the bit of exposed thigh. A small bolt of pain rolled through his flesh, leaving the marked spot aching with just a hint of damp sensation.

He pulled his legs back or at least tried. Quentins hands held him in place like chains. Obviously, Peter has the strength to escape, but he liked playing helpless. The way the mans eyes light up with hunger when he does, how the urge to eat the boy up becomes so obvious, it ignites something in Peter.

As Quentin stands up, just barely loosening his grip on the long legs, Peter couldn't hold himself upright anymore. With a surprised noise he fell back into the mattress, earning a laughter from the man above him.

"Be a good girl and turn around for daddy," Quentin cooed, carefully placing the boys legs back down. For a moment he pouted at him, but a dark blue glare made him obey. He immidiately felt the hands back on his hips when he was in position. Warm fingers stroked along the exposed thighs up to Peters butt until reaching the panties again.

"You're so naughty for wearing them," Quentin growled, one thumb pushing between skin and lace.

"Why? It's just what you wear under a ski-hi-rt-" A shiver shook Peter when he felt the mans thumb press against his hole.

"Yeah, but THIS is something you show off," Quentin continued, another growl rumbling right through the harsh grip into Peters flesh. The thumb kept pressing, but not enough to break the sensitive rim. A rather harsh stroke forced a long held moan out the boys throat.

"So if you didn't plan on showing it me, who did you want this to see?"

"No one, da-addy!" Peter clawed into the blanket underneath as a long finger finally pushed into him. The mans other hand was still leaving deep nail marks on the soft cheek.

"I don't believe you, baby doll," Quentin hummed, forcing a second digit into the wet warmth. Another moan slipped from the boys lips and a bolt of pleasure shivered along his spine.

"The question is, did you wanted to dance real close with some horny teenager boy from your school?" The fingers thrusted deeper, bending against the soft inner walls. Peter arched his back with the sensation.

"Or maybe you planned to seduce a stressed out father, whose wife forced him to go trick or treating with the child, in some dark alleyway?" A third finger stretched the rim. Quentin thrusted them in and out with an agonizingly slow pace.

"Daddy! Please," Peter mewled, moving his hips to get more friction, but the mans free hand held him still with an iron grip.

"Be honest and I'll give you what you want, baby doll," Quentin cooed. A particular harsh thrust elicited a frustrated groan from Peters throat and the man watched his hard dick twitch, slipping out the panties with the movement. The tip left a stain on the skirt.

"Okay, okay! I hoped for some stranger to thirst over me," Peter cried, desperately clawing at the blanket underneath as he tried to resist moving his hips again. The man behind him laughed, the vibrations rumbling through his fingers and leaving another kind of sensation against his inner walls. He moaned with another bolt of pleasure shivering through his body, whining at the loss of fingers.

"Little slut wants to be filled, huh? You know you can just come to me and I'll give you as much cock as you want." Quentin opened his pants with quick hands, pulling them down just enough to free his rock hard cock. A mist of lust glimmered in Peters eyes when he looked over his shoulder, the sight making him lick his lips. Another dark laugh from the man and his fingers were back on the boys hips.

"But at least you were honest. Say what you want, baby doll," Quentin murmured as he leaned forward, stopping when his mouth was close enough to ghost along the others ear shell. His hot breath against Peters skin forced the boy to shiver.

"I want your dick, daddy! Please! Fuck me like a bitch in heat!" Peter arched his back until he could press his ass against the mans crotch, the hardened length seating perfectly between his cheeks. His voice dripped with need, lightening the hunger in the mans blue eyes again.

A moment longer and then Quentin pushed in, groaning with the tight stretch around his cock. Peter mewled in delight. His body was trembling under the mans fingers with the mix of pain and pleasure crashing his every sense. The grip on his hips held him still, harsh enough to bruise the soft flesh. It wouldn't last, but Quentin enjoyed for the moment seeing the pale skin turn blue with his strength.

He didn't wait until Peter adjusted to his length and as soon as he was deep to the hilt, he pulled out again, leaving only his tip to stretch the reddening rim.

"Beautiful, baby," he hushed, loosening his grip just for a moment before clawing back at the plump ass and slamming back in. Peter wailed, pained whines melting into shameless moans. His mouth hung wide open around every noise, his mind already twisting with a haze. A string of saliva drippled down his chin, pooling between his white knuckled hands on the sheets.

Quentin growled and groaned as he pounded relentlessly into the tight hole, his mind focused on the wet heat against his sensitive shaft and every candy noise from the boy. One hand found its way into Peters hair, fingers gripping and pulling at the strands, forcing him up. In search for something to hold onto, Peter clawed at the mans arm that slung around his throat. With being pressed against the older ones chest, he felt every deep grunt as a hot breath on his neck, each pushing shivers along his back and making the trembling in his body worse.

"Fuck, you feel so good. So tight, just for me, doll," Quentin growled, increasing the pressure of his arm against Peters throat to keep the lean body still. Breathing was becoming harder, the haze melting into a thick fog and taking over the boys every sense until he could only think about the thick cock pounding in his ass. With the new angle, the head hit just the right spot, each thrust making stars dance across Peters vision.

Quentin let his other hand roam from the side of the boys hip to the front. Quick fingers dipped under the skirt and curled around the smaller dick. As soon as he started stroking, it was over for Peter. The pleasure was fueling the fire until it exploded in a mess of white.

For a moment, the orgasm left Peter numb, then all came crashing down and he cried with the overstimulation. Quentin was only more incited by the way the inner walls clenched around him and he kept his pace, both hands now around Peters throat. A harsh grip, cutting off the airways completely. Peters mind dissolved and he couldn't tell what was thougher to bear; the dizziness as he struggled for breath or the pleasure turning into pain.

Another deep thrust and the man stilled, fingers squeezing around Peters throat a moment longer and then loosening. Quentin watched the boy cough and quiver as his lungs filled with air again, his hips moving just the slightest bit to milk every last drop from his cock.

He let go of the boy and immidiately, he fell face first back into the matress. Peters fingers curled and slackened again around the blanket, eyelids fluttered shut as he tried to calm from the high. Quentin leaned over to the big pillow and slipped his hand underneath, searching for something he knew the boy always kept there.

He hummed with a pleased smile when he felt the silikon toy. Slowly, he pulled his dick out, instantly replacing it with the pink butt plug to keep his cum inside. Peter only let out a quiet groan, half in pain, half in pleasure. With a quick slap on the plump butt, Quentin stood up and watched the boy roll on his back.

"Now everyone who tries anything will know you already have an owner," he laughed, rummaging in the back pocket of his pants and fishing out his phone. Peter opened his eyes just a bit, his vision still a little blurry, but he realized what the man was planning and spread his legs. His body felt meak, but he still managed to hold his upper body upright with one elbow. With his other hand, he pulled away the black lace to show the toys base.

"Good boy," Quentin hummed, eyes still filled with dark hunger as he took some pictures. Peter returned the gaze with an equal desire.

"When you're done with partying, why don't you come by my apartment? I want see how much you've filled your slutty hole by then." A last smile and then Quentin turned on his heel, leaving Peter alone with too much still shaking him up. The boy just hoped he calms down before his friends come to pick him up.


End file.
